


Bleed

by stellanti_nocte



Series: Tomarry and Harrymort Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellanti_nocte/pseuds/stellanti_nocte





	Bleed

‘I can’t make the shot!’

‘You have to!’

‘They’re moving too much! I’ll hit him!’

‘No you won’t; I’ve seen you pull off this shot a hundred times, pup, it’s no different just because it’s Tom! Take a breath, focus, and let your muscle memory do the rest. You’ve got this.’ 

Sirius was right; he’d done this plenty of times, both with dummies and living agents. But this was Tom at risk. Harry couldn’t trust himself to make the shot. 

Tom blocked another move from the target agent and was blocked in turn. The two grappled tightly, trying to get a hit on the other and swinging around wildly. Tom dodged left, swung an upper-cut on the man. The other agent blocked with his forearm and hooked his leg around Tom’s calf. They both stumbled and regained footing, throwing fists simultaneously. 

It was difficult enough to follow, but to get a good shot on one and not the other? 

Impossible. 

But they were evenly matched and all either needed was one hit to gain the upper hand. Tom never made a misstep. Tom always won. Tom knew Harry practically on a telepathic level. Tom would know when to dodge; he always knew when to dodge. 

But Harry was paranoid. 

He took the shot anyway. 

A breathless moment, stillness where Harry’s hand stayed steady and his eyesight remained clear. 

The target agent fell and Tom staggered uncharacteristically a few steps away. 

Harry gasped in lung-fulls of air and raced to Tom, dropping the gun at Sirius’ feet. His godfather crowed in victory behind him, but Harry knew his shots intimately. 

‘Oh God Tom, I’m so sorry, shit, I grazed you – ‘

‘Harry. Calm down, you did brilliantly, as always.’ 

‘No, no, it wasn’t a clean shot – ‘

Tom sighed and stood still as Harry tore his white shirt away from his arm and examined the wound. 

‘You know there’s always more blood with scratches, Harry, don’t panic.’ 

‘Liar. That’s with head wounds. Shit…Tom…’

Harry’s eyebrows drew together and his lips trembled. Tom hissed as his lover’s eyes glistened, chest constricting at the sight of Harry’s guilt and regret. 

‘No, Harry, you are not blaming yourself for this.’ 

Tom would be firm where Harry needed it. 

‘Tom, I shot you – ‘

Lips pressed against Harry’s and didn’t let up until he relented and softened his mouth to Tom’s tongue. Tom licked slowly into Harry’s mouth, brushed the tips of his fingers across Harry’s cheek, closed his eyes and _savored_. Harry relaxed against his lover, let his worries, fears, regrets, blames leave his mind to allow the space to be filled with _Tom_. 

When Tom was satisfied that Harry had calmed down, he pulled back to rest his forehead against Harry’s. 

Sirius wolf-whistled. 

‘Now you have an excuse to try a new, crazy position that only requires the use of one arm! I fail to see the problem here.’ 

Tom and Harry laughed at their team-member’s antics.


End file.
